


Nefelibata

by Pulchrales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Car Accidents, Christmas Eve, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Santa, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchrales/pseuds/Pulchrales
Summary: "Koushi Sugawara, do you take Daichi Sawamura as your lawfully wedded husband?""I do.""Daichi Sawamura, do you take, Koushi Sugawara as your lawfully wedded husband?""I do.""Then I pronounce you husband and husband. May you kiss your husband."Daichi looked at his now husband and with a joyful smile before kissing the other's lips.SECRET SANTA GIFT
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Nefelibata

It was already evening of December 17 when Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi decided to meet up. Suga sat at the bench in the park, carrying a paper bag. It was their first anniversary of being together. The silver haired man giggled as he remembered how he confessed to the other and that was a year ago. He sighed happily before taking a peek inside the bag he was carrying, inside was a pair of couple rings, his gift for the other.

“Will he be shy about this?”

He asked himself, starting to get excited for his partner’s expression before he looked at his watch. He had been waiting for 30 minutes now and he had never waited for this long in their previous dates. Did something happen? He took out his phone and searched for the name when he heard a familiar voice.

“Koushi!”

Suga turned around and saw the person who he had been waiting for walked towards him. They have started using first names after they got together. They were so close during their first days being together but now, it’s a miracle that they even have a date right now.

“Daichi! Where have you’ve been?”

The silver haired man stood up from his seat and went to his somehow guilty looking boyfriend. He can feel it, he’s hiding something. He’s always like this, late and looking guilty whenever they meet.

“Sorry, something happened, that’s why I was delayed.”

The other responded as he laughed forcefully and avoided the shorter man’s eyes. Again? He had seen this almost every day with his “I’m busy” excuses.

“Daichi, are you hiding something from me?”

Suga asked his partner who had been avoiding him. When did this all start? He can’t remember at all. He just recently noticed the change of their relationship when Daichi cancelled their planned date, last 2 months ago.

“No I don’t-“

“Yes, you are. You have been oddly weird for days now! You’re always late when you’re usually the first one to arrive. You have cancelled many of our dates and you always have this guilty face whenever we meet!”

Suga snapped. He can’t take it anymore. Why in the world is Daichi lying to him? The black-haired guy sighed in hopelessness before he looked down to the floor.

“I’m sorry Sugawara, I think it’s better for us to break up.”

The former captain exclaimed as he scratched his cheek and used the other’s last name to show that he was willing to end this for sure.

“What….”

“2 months ago, I started hanging out with someone and…. I fell in love with her.”

Tears started to fall from the former setter’s eyes as he continued to listen to his partner’s words. Two months ago….. It was the same time when everything went down in their relationship. There were more fights than dates and whenever they have time together, it’ll be awkward for them to talk.

“Are you telling me that you cheated behind my back?”

He asked, looking down to the paper bag he’s carrying.

“No I di-“

“Why did you not tell me earlier? Why did you have to drag this meaningless relationship longer?”

He added more questions, confused why the other did not end this loveless interaction.

“Because I’m afraid that you’ll get hurt.”

Daichi answered before he was slapped by the other.

“Hurt? The moment you started whatever thing you had with that person, you should have known that either we broke up or stayed together, I’ll still be hurt!”

Suga responded strongly as he threw the paper bag to his now ex-boyfriend’s face and let the tears fall from his eyes. Why did this happen during their anniversary? Why did he have to go through this pain?

He turned around and ran away. He wanted to leave this cruel scenario and go back to those happy days. He ignored the shouts of the liar and continued to run when he noticed a light in the corner of his eyes.

“KOUSHI!”

Daichi cried as he saw the silver-haired guy turn his head to the running truck and got hit.

______________________

“WAHHHH!”

Suga woke up from his dream and sat up on his bed. That was such a realistic dream and he could feel his heart beat fast. He moved his hand to his chest when he realized a ring in his ring finger. It was the same ring in the dream.

“Koushi! Are you alright?”

The door then was opened to reveal a guy in his mid-20s. It was his partner.

“Dai..chi?”

He murmured while he watched the other walk towards him with worry. The former captain bent down on the ground beside the bed and touched his face softly. What is going on? Suga was confused since he remembered nothing after waking up other than his recent dream. As he continued to think, he noticed a ring on a finger of the black-haired guy. It was similar to his, indicating that the accessories were a pair.

“Daichi… Why do we have this pair of rings?”

He asked, spreading his hand open before he stared at his ring and his partner’s. These were exactly the same pair in his dream. They were silver rings with a small orange zircon crystal in the middle. The pair was expensive and took him 5 months and 3 part-time jobs to have the money.

“Koushi, did you forget? These are our engagement rings.”

“Huh-”

“We’re going to get married this weekend.”

The bigger man answered and the silver-haired could hear his joy in his voice. Engaged? This weekend? THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED? His face flushed red, shy about the information given to him.

“S-stop joking!”

“I’m not.”

“Really?”

Daichi stood up and opened the drawer nearby to get a certificate of marriage. On the paper written was their names and the signature of the marriage bureau.

“Are same-sex marriage even allowed in Japan?”

“Koushi, did you have memory loss or something? It’s been 2 years since same-sex marriage is allowed.”

He explained while being dumbfounded with his soon to be husband. Why did he forget these things? From what he remembered, they were just doing what they usually do last night when the other had some migraines and slept earlier.

“Oh… I just have a weird dream…”

Suga exclaimed as he put his hand to his forehead. Was it really just a dream? But the heartbreak and the pain from being hit felt so real. His train of thoughts were stopped when he felt his body being pushed back to the bed.

“Then take a rest then. I’ll call your boss for you later.”

“I’m already working?”

“For 3 years already, Koushi.”

The black-haired kissed the other’s forehead before he stared at him with eyes full of love. The newly-awoke person could see how much love he had for him. He giggled with glee before opening his mouth.

“Don’t worry Daichi. I’ll have rest now.”

It's weird how his memories only stopped until his college days and have no idea after it. It's like he had a timeskip into the future. Maybe it's just because of the dream, yeah that's it.

________________

For some reason, the life he’s living right now is different from what he remembered. From being a college student to a full-time worker, from being just boyfriends to being engaged. It took him for a while to accept that everything was real and now it was their wedding day, December 24.

Sugawara was wearing a clean white suit and was holding a bouquet of white roses. His hair was slicked back and Kiyoko, who was a bridesmaid, put lip gloss in his lips.

“Congratulations Suga-san! Guess I won’t be calling you Suga-san anymore since you’re taking Daichi-san’s last name! I can’t believe you guys are getting married now!”

Hinata exclaimed, wearing the pastel orange vest. Their wedding color theme was orange since the couple got closer during their Karasuno days. The beautiful man blushed from the younger’s words before giving a smile.

“Even I myself can’t believe this is happening.”

He responded and everyone in the room could see his baffled face.

“It’s like a dream come true, right?”

Ennoshita murmured beside the other. The groom nodded in agreement just when the staff told them that the ceremony will start in half an hour. Everyone except for the parents left the room to line up outside the church’s doors.

“I hope you have a happy life with him, Koushi.”

Mrs. Sugawara kissed her son’s forehead while her husband embraced him tightly. They could still remember when their son confessed his sexuality to them, they were shocked but thankfully they were open to these things.

_**Daichi walked down the hallway and saw the door with numbers 213 written. Holding the flowers tightly, he entered the room.** _

“Shall we go?”

“Thank you, Ma, Pa.”

The Sugawara couple each held Koushi’s hands and together the family left the room.

_**There in the bed he saw the man who he loved so much, laying down with tubes connected to him. His guilt was eating his conscience.** _

They walked to the entrance and found out that the people had finished walking and were waiting for them to walk the aisle. With the signal, the doors were opened and revealed the people who came for the wedding.

_**“Koushi….. I’m sorry.”** _

With a deep breath, the silver-haired took a step with his parents on the red carpet covered with flower petals.

_**The visitor apologized once again as he held the sleeping man’s hand with his. It’s been a week since the accident and now it’s Christmas Eve.** _

The visitors can’t help but let their eyes follow the man walking to the altar. The former Karasuno team were all present, even Nishinoya who was supposed to be in Turkey was present.

_**As the man quietly stared at his partner, he noticed the heart monitor and saw that the other’s heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker.** _

“Take care of our precious son.”

The mother requested as she gave her only son to the other groom.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Daichi reassured before he kissed his lover’s hands and motioned the priest to start. It had started.

_**He quickly pressed the emergency button and shouted outside.** _

_**“HIS HEARTBEAT HIS GETTING WEAKER!”** _

“Koushi Sugawara, do you take Daichi Sawamura as your lawfully wedded husband?”

_**The doctor and the nurses entered the room quickly, preparing their materials while pushing the man out of the room.** _

“I do.”

_**“Doc, the equipment is ready.”** _

_**“Then on my count…. 3, 2, 1. Charged!”** _

“Daichi Sawamura, do you take Koushi Sugawara as your lawfully wedded husband?”

_**The medical staff repeated the procedure again and again but the heartbeat never changed. It was getting weaker and weaker.** _

“I do.”

“Then I pronounce you husband and husband. May you kiss your husband.”

Daichi looked at his now husband and with a joyful smile before kissing the other’s lips.

_**Then beeeeeppp……………………** _

_**The heartbeat stopped.** _


End file.
